Martial Artist At Heart
by trubrew
Summary: ONE SHOT - a girl and a pigtailed boy meet under different circumstances, I'm saying no more... r+r


**A Martial Artist at Heart**

  
They met under strangely normal circumstances. At least strange, for the Nerima district of Tokyo. 

The young boy had spotted the equally young girl, as she sat on the grass in the park, crying her eyes out. 

The boy being new to the area, who had wondered off, leaving his parents to unpack, was also new to what the girl before him was doing. 

He tried to introduce himself, stuttering out in a loud voice over her crying. 

She had shouted back and almost brought the boy to tears himself, he was not used to being shouted at. 

They talked after that, the little girl revealing her troubles to the strange boy. Better him, than the other boy at school who was continually hitting himself in the face with that stupid stick of his. 

They met up frequently in the park after that. 

The little girl discovered that the strange pigtailed boy knew some martial arts, so they met in the park to practice. 

The little girl's slightly older sister found out about this, and teased her about it. 

The pigtailed boy discovered this, when the they were practicing and told the older girl off for teasing her sister. The older girl would have gotten her revenge in some form, had not the eldest sister stepped in and threatened to tell their father about what was going on. 

After a year had past, as both the girl and the boy learned more martial arts together, the girl also learning to cook, as the boy pointed out that some martial artists travelled for long periods and sometimes out in the wilderness. While the girl taught the boy to be helpful and kind to others, also to accept help when in trouble. 

Then the trouble came. 

In the form of the pigtailed boy's bespectacled father, catching him practising martial arts in the back garden. 

His solution was to move away from the bad influence on his son. 

The young girl cried herself to sleep, the night he came over to her home and told her that he was going away.Giving her a present to remember him by, and then telling her that he would see her again someday. 

As the years past, the girl and the boy had many adventures. 

The girl got lost in a forest full of strange large animals, starting to notice a certain chiropractor, but remembering the pigtailed boy and present he gave her. 

The boy accedently fell into a closed off alleyway full of cats and came home on all fours to his mother, meeting a fellow martial artist at school, who he became firm friends with. 

But once again his father found out about the martial arts and took him away from there, leaving behind another friend, who vowed to find him, once he had found his house to get provisions. 

The boy discovered that they had moved closer to the where the girl he had known lived. 

With the martial arts training he had received, going to training halls and one or two travelling martial artists, that his family had no clue about. The now young teenage bout sort out the now young equally teenage girl. 

To say the teenage girl was pleased to see the teenage boy, would be the understatement of the century. 

They both remarked on the changes in each other, but were delighted at the sameness as well. 

They hid the martial arts training from the boy's father better this time, the boy travelling a far distance to her home almost everyday. 

They enjoyed the time they had together, the boy instructing her in new moves that he had learnt and also the girl teaching him a few of her own. 

The girl's family noted the distinct change in the youngest daughter in the boy's presence, while the boy's mother noted with pride the change in her son. 

The boy's father was blissfully ignorant. 

A few years past, the boy and the girl, getting to know one another outside of the martial arts. She helped him with his fear of cats, while he continued to help her in the kitchen and making items from knitting. 

All was well, until the girl started having trouble with a boy at school, her sisters and her father were no help, she refused to tell them or let them help, except the boy, who was powerless as this boy was attacking her at her school. 

The boy got into trouble at his own school. This time, however, the boy's father decided, much to the irate mothers' relief, to get him transferred rather than move house again. 

The girl made her way to school again, dreading the horde of boys that awaited her, especially in lead of it all. 

The horde, however, were already beaten to the ground, in the midst of the destruction on the playing field stood the pigtailed boy, sporting the red Chinese shirt she had bought him as a present, as she wore the yellow bowtie in her short hair, that he had given to her before he had left. 

The boy was facing the older boy, who was armed with a bokken. 

The girl plucked a bundle out of the air, as she had everyday since this had started, but this time it was not a single rose, but a bunch of roses. 

The girl was about to throw them away and mallet the boy for being out of his school, when she noticed the note: 

Akane, 

will explain everything later,   
for once let me deal with this guy   
and we can can get in before the   
bell,  


Love,  
  
Ranma 

The girl looked up, into the boy's grinning face, which turned grim as he faced his opponent, the one who had been hounding the girl for too long. 

"Tatewakei Kuno, I challenge you, stay away from _my_ fiancée!!" 

The End, or possibly the Beginning... 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A/N: This is my first attempt at dealing with the Ranma timeline, I think it's about 85% true to the original, although this is a alternative universe, but I still wanted certain incidents to come to pass.   
Although this is a one-shot story, and if anyone thinks it's any good, or I have not copied anyone to directly, I may extend this into chapters at a later date... Also I may explain why Genma is apposed to Ranma knowing martial arts. 


End file.
